


Welcome To My Account

by Rana_Robin



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rana_Robin/pseuds/Rana_Robin
Summary: First submission. Please read!





	

Hey guys!

Welcome to my account, thanks for reading this!

So, just letting you know that ALL of my submissions are going to revolve around DC and Supernatural.

I'm obsessed with Supernatural and recently got into DC comics and animations.

Majority of my stories are just one shots, nothing too much. But, I will be working on series as drafts and publish chapter by chapter when ready. I'm just afraid if I suffer from writer's block, or being busy, or just being lazy and making you guys wait.

I'm also afraid of getting lost in the plot and unable to change already public chapters that has been read to fix and sort things out.

Want to contact me?

IG: Spn_Squad

(maybe going to re-enter Wattpad since I was inactive since August)

THANK YOUU


End file.
